The present disclosure relates to the technical field of displays, and particularly to an array substrate and a method for manufacturing an array substrate.
Common electrodes in the effective display region are divided into small blocks as touch electrodes in the incell touch technique. Each of the touch electrodes has a touch signal line electrically connected with a touch chip for receiving touch signals.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic diagram of an existing array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, in the manufacturing process of the existing array substrate, the active layer is disposed on a substrate 101 to form a conductive channel 102 of a thin film transistor. A first insulating layer 103 and the first metal layer are successively disposed on the active layer to form a gate 104 and a scan line 105 of the thin film transistor. The second insulating layer 106 is disposed on the first metal layer, followed by disposing the second metal layer on the second insulating layer to form a source 107, a drain 108, and a data line 109 of the thin film transistor, followed by sequentially disposing an organic planarization layer 110 and a third metal layer to form a touch signal line 111. A third insulating layer 112 and a fourth metal layer are sequentially disposed on the third metal layer to form a touch electrode 113. A fourth insulating layer 114 and a fifth metal layer are sequentially disposed on the fourth metal layer to form a pixel electrode 115. The pixel electrode 115 is electrically connected with the drain 108 of the thin film transistor via a first through hole 116, and the touch electrode 113 is electrically connected with the touch signal line 111 via a second through hole 117.
Thus, in order to dispose the touch signal line 111, in the manufacturing process of the array substrate, a metal manufacturing process and the third metal layer are added, increasing the cost of production and reducing the yield of the products.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an array substrate and a method for manufacturing an array substrate to solve the existing problem of the prior art.